Prisonnier du Noir
by Hiveen
Summary: Lorsque l'acide entra en contact avec sa peau verte, la douleur qu'il ressentit fut insoutenable, mais lorsqu'il en reçu quelques gouttes dans ses yeux bleus, ce fut atroce, et il étouffa un cri avant de se laisser tomber au sol.


**\- I do not own TMNT -**

** \- Tous les droits des personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs -**

* * *

**Prisonnier du noir**

* * *

C'était une douleur comme il n'avait jamais connue jusque là, une effroyable sensation de brûlure qui lui traversait les yeux, et cheminait jusqu'au cerveau. Jamais il n'avait pensé avoir un jour aussi mal. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu, c'était la projection de ce liquide incolore vers son visage, entouré par des éclats de verre. Cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais. À genoux sur le sol, il gardait les yeux plissés par la douleur, ses mains recouvrant son visage inondé. Il avait si mal qu'il n'avait pas senti les chaudes larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait l'impression que son visage tout entier était en ébullition, que sa peau se déchirait, et que sa tête martelait, comme si on s'en était servi pour démolir un mur.

Lorsqu'il se concentra finalement sur ce qui l'entourait, il réalisa le bruit lourd et infernal qui faisait rage autour de lui, et qui tambourinait jusque dans ses oreilles. Le fracas des sabres entre eux, et la chute de quelques débris. Il avait l'impression d'être seul et que personne n'était là pour l'aider.

-Leo !

Cette voix, il la connaissait très bien. Il l'entendait tous les jours. Il vivait avec elle, il combattait avec elle, souvent contre elle aussi, mais il l'aimait énormément. Il aurait pu se sacrifier pour elle. Dès les premiers mots, il avait reconnu son cadet qui tremblait de peur, et dont la main serrait la sienne si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os. La douleur empêchait Leo de répondre à ses appels, elle ne lui arracha qu'un profond gémissement. Il fut soudain doucement secoué.

-Leo ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie !

-Ça brûle …! grogna-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Il faut le ramener à la maison !, cria Raphaël.

-Tu peux le porter ?, demanda une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Donatello.

-Oui, répondit Raphaël.

-Leo, calme-toi. Respire, chuchota Michelangelo près de lui. On va te sortir de là, je te le promets. Accroche-toi.

Toujours à genoux, Leonardo gardait la tête basse. Il pressait les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux si fort qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Les larmes brûlaient ses joues, et roulaient jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Non …, murmura-t-il. Allez-vous-en …

-Non, on ne partira pas d'ici sans t-, commença Mikey.

-Pousse-toi Mikey !, cria Raphaël alors qu'il frappa l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère. Ecoute-moi bien Leonardo, on va te sortir de là, que ça te plaise ou non.

C'était rare que Raphaël l'appelle par son prénom complet, et lorsque qu'il le faisait, c'était soit parce qu'il était en colère contre lui, soit parce qu'il contestait un ordre, ce qui était paradoxalement le cas à cet instant.

-Raph … partez. C'est un ordre …, gémit-il.

-Tes ordres, tu te les mets où je pense.

-Mais-

-Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il violemment.

Leo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Raphaël venait de lui donner un ordre. S'il avait été capable de tenir sur ses jambes, il lui aurait certainement collé un poing dans la figure. Mais cette pensée se dissipa lorsque, brusquement, Raph attrapa un des ses poignets tremblants avec autant de violence que de précaution, puis il passa une main sous sa jambe pour pouvoir le porter sur son dos.

-Grarf ! Et accessoirement, pense à perdre du poids, grogna-t-il.

Cette remarque arracha un léger sourire des lèvres de Leo, mais il fut vite effacé par la douleur qui lui rongeait les yeux.

-Raph !, appela Donatello. Emmène Leo avec toi, il y a une bouche d'égout à la sortie du bâtiment. Mikey et moi on les retient.

-D'accord, acquiesça Raphaël.

* * *

Il ne leur fallu que cinq minutes pour rejoindre leur repaire, et seulement quelques secondes pour poser leur grand frère à terre. Malgré les tentatives de Donatello pour le calmer, Leo hurlait de douleur. Jamais ses frères ne l'avaient entendu hurler à ce point, et ça leur fendait le cœur. Ils étaient condamnés à le regarder souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Mikey, impuissant face aux sanglots de son aîné, ne pouvait pas retenir les siens.

-Ça fait quinze minutes que ça dure, dit-il à Donatello en sanglotant.

-Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ça !, hurla Leo.

Donatello prit la tête de son frère entre ses mains et il l'attira vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il referma alors tendrement ses bras sur lui, et il ferma les yeux tout en le serrant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, si ce n'était le soutenir en attendant que la douleur passe.

-Respire …, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?, vibra une voix dure et autoritaire.

-Maître Splinter, Leonardo est blessé, sanglotait Michelangelo.

-Blessé ?

Le regard du vieux rat passa de la colère à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit son fils aîné à genoux, dans les bras de Donatello. Il s'agenouilla près d'eux, et essuya les joues de Leonardo qui gardait les yeux plissés par la douleur.

-Leonardo, mon fils …, chuchota-t-il. Que s'est-il passé Donatello ?

La tortue au bandeau violet ouvrit la bouche, mais une voix qui n'était pas la sienne résonna.

-C'est ma faute, Maître.

Tous les visages convergèrent en direction de Raphaël, lequel était debout, les poings serrés, et les yeux rivés au sol.

-C'est ma … faute …, reprit-il.

Il releva lentement la tête, mais lorsqu'il vit l'incompréhension, mais surtout la déception dans les yeux de son père, il recula, d'abord lentement, puis il couru en direction de sa chambre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait, et que sa vie perdait son sens, seconde après seconde. Noyé par les remords, il claqua avec force la porte de sa chambre. Il donna ensuite un violent coup de poing dans le mur en hurlant, puis il se retourna pour se laisser glisser contre lui, les yeux plissés.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi …, trembla-t-il.

Malgré lui, l'accident tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

**_Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux, ce soir-là. Les quatre frères étaient sur le toit d'un vieil entrepôt, et regardaient attentivement ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux._**

**_-C'est les Foots, chuchota Michelangelo._**

**_-Oui, on dirait qu'ils chargent quelque chose …, analysa Donatello, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est._**

**_-Mais c'est du mutagène ! C'est évident, lâcha Raphaël qui était accoté au mur._**

**_-Je n'en suis pas sûr, rétorqua Leonardo._**

**_-Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?, reprit Raphaël, hautain. Moi, je dis, il faut leur casser la figure._**

**_Il frappa son poing dans sa main en souriant, pour illustrer ses propos. Leo soupira, tout en reportant son regard sur ce qu'il se passait plus bas._**

**_-Du calme Raphaël. Il faut réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas._**

**_Il posa un doigt sous son menton, puis il réfléchit quelques secondes. _**

**_-Bon, reprit-il, on descend pour voir ce que c'est. Si c'est du mutagène on le récupère, sinon, on part. C'est compris ?_**

**_-Oui, sourit Donnie._**

**_-Yep !, lança Michelangelo._**

**_-Raph ?, demanda Leo en cherchant son frère du regard._**

**_La tortue au tempérament de feu soupira violemment, puis se rapprocha de son frère jusqu'à ce que seulement deux centimètres ne les séparassent. Raphaël soutenait férocement Leo de ses yeux vert émeraude._**

**_-Ouais._**

* * *

**_Pendant que ses frères tenaient les Foots à distance, Leo ouvrit une des caisses, et y découvrit des fioles remplies d'un liquide incolore. Les yeux écarquillés, il recula lentement._**

**_-Donnie ?_**

**_-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en assommant son adversaire avec son bô._**

**_-Tu sais ce que c'est ?_**

**_Donatello se rapprocha de la substance pour mieux l'examiner, puis il soupira en fronçant les sourcils._**

**_-Ce n'est pas du mutagène, mais de l'acide acétique._**

**_-Ok, je vais chercher Raph et on part. _**

**_Donatello hocha la tête, puis il couru vers Mikey pour l'aider à se défendre, en attendant le retour des deux aînés. Leo, quant à lui, couru à l'opposé, vers son frère qui combattait deux ninjas. D'un coup de ninjatos, le leader se débarrassa d'eux, et il attrapa le poignet de son petit frère._**

**_-Attends, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je m'en sortais très bien !, s'énerva Raphaël._**

**_\- Raph, ce n'est pas le moment._**

**_-Ah oui je vois le genre, le grand Leonardo est meilleur que tout le monde et il se sent obligé de le montrer ! Tu devrais arrêter de frimer, lâcha-t-il en tirant sur son bras._**

**_Vexé, Leo se stoppa net et foudroya Raphaël de ses yeux bleus perçants._**

**_-Ce n'est pas du mutagène !, On n'a rien à faire ici, alors arrête de faire ton capricieux, et suis-moi._**

**_Raphaël fronça les sourcils, visiblement outré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il tira d'un geste sec sur son bras pour se libérer de l'emprise de son frère. D'un air de défi, il mitrailla Leonardo de ses yeux verts luisants.  
_**

**_-Tu me gonfles. Moi je vais me battre, et toi tu vas où tu veux._**

**_Sur ces mots, il se retourna, ses saïs à la main, mais le ninja qui lui faisait face lança un flacon vers lui. Raph visa et lança son arme face à lui pour détruire le flacon, mais Leo s'interposa._**

**_-Raph, non !, hurla-t-il. _**

**_-Leo, ne fais pas ça !, intervint Donatello. _**

**_Raphaël avait visé juste. Son arme transperça le flacon, et le liquide incolore qu'il contenait fut projeté de tous les côtés, y comprit vers Leo qui s'était placé devant lui. Lorsque l'acide entra en contact avec sa peau verte, la douleur qu'il ressentit fut insoutenable, mais lorsqu'il en reçu quelques gouttes dans ses yeux bleus, ce fut atroce, et il étouffa un cri avant de se laisser tomber au sol. _**

* * *

Ses saïs à la main, et les genoux ramenés contre son plastron, Raphaël enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer le regard de Leo.

* * *

Leonardo cherchait de l'air. Il posa lentement ses deux mains à plats sur le sol, les yeux toujours clos. La douleur commençait à s'atténuer, mais il avait peur que s'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se ravive. La fraîcheur du sol sous ses mains et ses genoux lui fit du bien, alors il respira, comme Donatello le lui conseillait à son oreille. Avec douceur, deux mains saisirent chacun de ses bras pour le soulever.

-Viens, chuchota Donatello.

En toute confiance, il se laissa guider en silence par ses deux frères. Chaque pas qu'il entreprit le faisait trembler tout entier, et le chemin lui parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu'ils le déposèrent finalement sur son lit, Leonardo s'allongea de lui-même, en respirant avec difficulté.

-Comment tu te sens ?, demanda faiblement Michelangelo, visiblement encore submergé.

-Mieux … m-mais ça brûle toujours …, hoqueta Leo les yeux toujours clos.

-Maître Splinter t'a donné des antidouleurs, tout ira bien, reprit Donatello. Repose-toi.

-Je vais … essayer.

Ses deux jeunes frères lui lancèrent de faibles sourires – lesquels il ne pouvait qu'imaginer – puis ils reculèrent vers la porte, mais Leo attrapa le poignet de Donatello.

-Attends. Est-ce que tout ira bien pour vous ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, le réconforta Donnie en souriant. Essaie de dormir, maintenant.

Rassuré, Leonardo remonta lentement les couvertures sur lui en tremblotant. Suspicieux, Donatello haussa un sourcil avant de poser une main sur son front.

-Il a de la fièvre, chuchota-t-il.

-Je suis inquiet pour lui, Donnie, avoua Michelangelo en reniflant.

-Moi aussi, soupira-t-il.

Egaré dans ses pensées, Leonardo se souvenait parfaitement du vert électrisant des yeux de son frère. Ils luisaient de mépris envers lui, ce soir-là. Ce regard … Jamais il ne l'oublierait.

**_-Raph ?, demanda Leo en cherchant son frère du regard._**

**_La tortue au tempérament de feu soupira violemment, puis il se rapprocha de son frère seulement deux centimètres les séparaient. Raphaël soutenait férocement Leo de ses yeux vert émeraude._**

**_-Ouais, lâcha-t-il avant de le bousculer d'un coup d'épaule._**

Malgré que ces pensées le tourmentassent, le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, et la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Raphaël ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tourna lentement la tête, juste assez pour voir que son réveil affichait 3h27 du matin. Cinq heures avaient passé depuis l'accident. Épuisé, il soupira profondément avant de rejoindre ses mains sous son oreiller, et de replonger sa tête à l'intérieur. Il avait beau paraître froid et sans cœur, il se faisait du souci pour son frère. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive. « _Arf Leonardo. Toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !_ », s'énerva-t-il intérieurement. Il soupira une énième fois, puis il roula sur sa carapace pour se redresser. Désormais assis, une jambe était croisée sous sa cuisse, tandis que l'autre se balançait nonchalamment dans le vide. Soudain, son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, et, par réflexe, il écarquilla les yeux en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Il frotta alors ses yeux en bâillant, puis il décida de se lever. Ne voulant réveiller personne, il ouvrit avec précaution la porte de sa chambre, laquelle grinça malgré tout. Il grimaça, et lança un juron. Réalisant le bruit qu'il faisait à lui seul, il secoua la tête et avança dans l'obscurité du repaire, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, il n'avait pas besoin de sentir leurs regards pesants sur lui. Il voulait simplement dérober une part de pizza et retourner dans sa chambre, mais, lorsqu'il passa devant celle de Leonardo, il s'arrêta net. Les secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il regardait intensément la porte de la chambre de son frère, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, de regrets, mais aussi de curiosité. Finalement, ses émotions lui dictèrent d'ouvrir la porte. Il avança alors à pas de velours vers le lit de Leo. Il fallu quelques secondes à ses pupilles pour s'adapter au climat lumineux de la pièce, et ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'il aperçut finalement son frère. Il osait à peine le regarder. Malgré la faible lumière qui émanait de deux petites bougies posées à son chevet, il constata que le visage et les bras de Leo portaient des brûlures, certainement suite à la projection de l'acide. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était ses yeux. Ses paupières closes étaient d'un rouge vif, et ses cils étaient regroupés entre eux, probablement à cause de ses récentes larmes. Par la brillance de son visage et de ses membres, Raphaël pouvait deviner que son aîné était en sueur.

Il s'installa sur son lit, et il le regarda silencieusement. Leonardo était allongé sur le côté gauche, une main posée sur son oreiller, et l'autre calée en-dessous. Soudain, il frémit. Intrigué, Raphaël posa une main sur son front et constata qu'il était fiévreux. Il entreprit donc d'humidifier une serviette et de la poser sur son front brûlant, mais, à son contact, Leo gémit puis tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Qu'est-ce que …, balbutia-t-il.

-C'est moi.

-Raph ?

Malgré lui, Raphaël retint une remarque du bout de sa langue, une des remarques-à-la-Raphaël du genre "_Non, c'est le lutin des bois._"

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire._  
_

Rassuré, Leo soupira profondément, puis il afficha un léger sourire.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai réussi à dormir, alors je suppose que ça va un peu mieux.

-Ouais … désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, grommela Raphaël.

-Non, ce n'est rien.

Leo posa ses deux mains à plat sur son matelas, puis il se redressa lentement, sous le regard inquiet de son frère. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à s'installer en tailleur, et il recouvrit ses yeux de ses mains.

-Écoute Leo, pour ce qui s'est passé, je-, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, le coupa Leo.

-Moi si, répliqua-t-il durement.

Surpris du ton employé par son frère, Leo enleva lentement ses mains de son visage, et il releva la tête vers Raphaël, les yeux toujours clos.

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux parler de quoi ?! Si c'est encore pour me dire que je te gonfle et que je suis un frimeur, tu peux économiser ta salive, j'ai compris l'idée, lâcha-t-il.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer. Leo, j'étais énervé !, haussa-t-il le ton. Tu devrais me connaître pourtant, non ? Tu sais que quand je suis énervé je dis des choses stupides.

-Oui, bah ton sale caractère, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Mais tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

Le jeune chef tourna violemment la tête, les sourcils froncés, laissant un profond silence s'installer.

-Mais sache que tu me gonfles aussi, reprit-il finalement.

-Ça je le sais, rétorqua Raph en souriant.

Oui, il savait que son caractère rendait son frère complètement fou, alors il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il s'installa en tailleur face à Leo, puis il posa sa main droite sur le bras gauche de son aîné, en soupirant.

-Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Leonardo en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que …, commença-t-il.

Il ne trouva pas la force de continuer. Il se contenta de souffler profondément.

-Dis-moi, insista Raphaël.

-P-parce que … j'ai peur de ne pas te voir.

« _Peur de ne pas me voir ?_ », pensa Raphaël. Il écarquilla les yeux suite à la confession de son grand frère. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Raph avait vu Leo pleurer. Ce n'était pas des larmes de colère, ni de joie, mais de douleur. Des larmes gorgées d'une profonde blessure qu'il portait à ses yeux. Ses paupières étaient rouges, sa peau était brûlée, et ses joues collaient à cause des larmes salées qui y avaient roulées. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais Raph ne l'avait vu dans cet état, et il eut soudain peur, lui aussi. Il avait peur pour son frère, pour sa santé. Une lourde angoisse s'empara de lui, alors qu'il emprisonna le visage de Leo entre ses mains, le cœur serré.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave.

-Raph …

-Ouvre les yeux. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerai.

"_Je rêve où il vient encore de me donner un ordre ?_", pensa Leonardo en grimaçant. Malgré son étonnement, il ressentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de son frère, ainsi que sa peur. Peu rassuré, il enroula ses doigts autour des poignets de Raphaël, lequel tenait toujours fermement ses joues entre les paumes de ses mains. Son souffle chaud balayait le visage endolori de Leo, lequel plissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Et … et si-, balbutia-t-il.

-N'y pense pas, le coupa Raph.

Leo avala sa salive avec difficulté, alors que ses doigts serraient de toutes ses forces les poignets de Raphaël. Lorsqu'il tenta de soulever ses paupières supérieures, celles-ci tremblèrent d'incertitude. Il inclina la tête sur la gauche, les sourcils froncés, puis il réussit finalement à séparer ses paupières de quelques millimètres, révélant petit à petit ses pupilles bleues, mais rougies. Chaque seconde du silence de Leo en était une supplémentaire pour le cœur de Raphaël qui battait crescendo. Il lui fallait des réponses.

-Raph, je t'en supplie … dis-moi que la lumière est éteinte, trembla finalement Leonardo.

Raphaël voyait les magnifiques yeux de son frère, mais, à ces mots, il comprit avec peine que Leo ne voyait pas les siens. En une seconde, tout s'effondra autour de lui, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors qu'il les écarquilla. N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son frère, Leo insista.

-Elle est éteinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaël ouvrit difficilement la bouche, mais il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta de prendre son frère dans ses bras, malgré qu'il détestât le contact physique. Il n'était pas doué pour jouer le sentimental, il le savait, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il venait de ruiner la vie de son grand frère. Lorsque Leonardo sentit la chaleur de son frère l'envelopper, ses yeux brûlés se gorgèrent d'eau salée, ce qui déclencha une douleur insupportable, si bien qu'il crût que ses pupilles s'envenimaient d'elles-mêmes. Une larme s'échappa néanmoins du coin de son œil et roula jusqu'à ses lèvres, laissant une marque salée sur sa joue.

-Donatello trouvera un moyen, trembla Raph. Il le faut.

* * *

**_Le noir n'avait jamais autant effrayé Leonardo._**

Depuis l'accident, l'attention que lui portait sa famille avait grandi. Michelangelo continuait à lui préparer son petit déjeuner, et ne restait pas plus d'une heure sans voir s'il allait bien. Donatello faisait également preuve de petites attentions à son égard, comme l'aider à se déplacer dans le repaire, même si la plupart du temps, Leonardo refusait catégoriquement qu'on le surveille constamment. Ses habitudes ne changeaient donc pas. Tous les matins, il se levait tôt pour s'entraîner avec Maître Splinter, qui était le seul à ne pas considérer son handicap. Et s'il le faisait, il le cachait très bien. Donatello lui avait expliqué avec difficulté que l'acide qu'il avait reçu dans les yeux était violent et inflammable. Leo avait eu les yeux brûlés, et il comprit rapidement que même Donatello ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait compris qu'il devait désormais apprendre à vivre avec sa cécité, et il avait besoin de sa famille pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Cependant, depuis la nuit où il avait comprit que sa vue s'était éteinte, Leo n'avait entendu la voix de son cadet que peu. En effet, Raphaël l'avait subitement abandonné cette nuit-là, et il était retourné s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Depuis, il n'en sortait que rarement, pour prendre à manger et lancer des remarques désobligeantes à Mikey, puis il retournait aussitôt se barricader dans sa chambre. Leo ne comprenait pas son comportement.

Le quatrième soir qui suivait l'accident, alors qu'il allait se coucher, Leo s'arrêta devant la chambre de Raphaël. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, car même malgré leurs querelles incessantes, ils s'aimaient énormément. À leur manière.

-Raph ?, appela-t-il.

Il posa ses trois doigts sur la porte froide, humide et rugueuse en soupirant. Il n'était pas tard, pourtant. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui parler ? Incertain, il frappa deux légers coups contre la porte. Il laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes, puis, sans aucune réponse, il gratta.

-Raph, t'es là ?, chuchota-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de la porte.

Il attendit une minute, puis, sans approbation, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était jamais rentré dans la chambre de son petit frère sans son accord, mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses repères. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée contre lui-même, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et, d'après l'odeur de renfermé, il pu certifier que la porte de la chambre était rarement ouverte. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur, que la porte claqua avec violence. Il sursauta.

-Je n'ai pas peur, tu te fatigues pour rien, lâcha Leonardo en s'agrippant à la commode qui était sur sa gauche.

-Je ne cherchais pas à te faire peur.

-Alors ça te tuerait de répondre quand je t'appelle ?!

Raphaël soupira, et Leo pu sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. La tortue au bandeau rouge l'effleura lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Leo analysa chaque bruit de pas, chaque respiration, et il sut que son frère s'était assis sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit les lattes de bois grincer.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?, continua Leo, les yeux dans le vide, et les poings serrés.

-Aucun.

-Si. Tu m'évites à longueur de journée.

-Arrête d'être parano.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un âne !, cria Leonardo.

Soudain, Raph couru vers lui et posa violemment sa main sur sa bouche.

-T'es obligé de hurler ?!

Étonné, Leo fronça les sourcils, et, d'un revers, il se débarrassa de la main de Raphaël.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites ?!

-Je ne t'évite pas !

-Pourqu-

Pour la seconde fois, Raph plaça la paume de sa main sur les lèvres de son frère, et il se rapprocha de lui.

-Parce que je ne peux pas te regarder en face sans culpabiliser !

Il baissa la tête, tout en laissant sa main glisser depuis les lèvres de Leo jusqu'à son épaule droite.

-Je ne peux pas, Leo.

-D'accord, alors c'est quoi ton plan ? M'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Dans ce cas tu peux continuer comme ça, parce que t'es bien parti !_  
_

Raphaël ne répondit pas. Vexé, Leo tourna les talons.

-Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. J'en ai marre, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, je te ferais remarquer. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu vi... Aïe !_  
_

Dans son élan, il heurta la porte de plein de fouet.

-Aïe ... mais mince à la fin, tu ne peux pas la laisser ouverte ta porte ?!, hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dedans.

Il ramena ses mains contre son front, encore secoué par la brutalité du choc. Honteux, il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration tout en cherchant la poignée, mais une main le tira en arrière et l'obligea à se retourner.

-T'es ridicule, ricana Raph d'un ton moqueur, quoique peiné.

Sans que Leo n'ait pu réagir à cette moquerie, deux bras l'enveloppaient déjà, et une douce chaleur se propagea en lui. Raphaël nicha alors son nez dans le cou de son grand frère.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour les mots, mais … je suis désolé, Leo. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça._  
_

Pris au dépourvu, Leonardo se laissa faire, encore étourdi par cette initiative. Raphaël n'avait jamais montré ses émotions, il ne savait vivre qu'à travers la colère. Leonardo était littéralement pétrifié. Son frère était si lunatique, qu'il pouvait à tout moment le pousser et lui hurler de sortir de sa chambre. Son caractère n'était pas facile à canaliser, et le défi de Leo, en tant qu'aîné, était de savoir trouver le juste milieu, jour après jour. Il savait réagir à toutes sortes de situations auxquelles Raph le confrontait, mais à cet instant précis, et pour la première fois, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Répondre à son étreinte ? Ou bien rester pétrifié comme un pantin inarticulé ? La sincérité de son geste le troublait.

-C'est trop dur …, murmura Raphaël. Je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que tu ne me vois pas.

Soudain gêné par son comportement, Raphaël lâcha brutalement son frère, et il recula de quelques centimètres, les sourcils froncés. Lentement, Leo avança vers lui, les yeux vides, écarquillés et embués. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité voir son frère.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour te voir. Je peux toujours te sentir ... et sentir quand tu es triste, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne le suis pas, lâcha la tortue colérique en se retournant vers le mur.

-Mais ... pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?! Tout le monde est là pour moi, sauf toi. J'ai seulement besoin de mon frère ...

Soudain, Raph fit volte-face.__  
__

-Ah, tu as besoin de ton frère ?! Du frère qui conteste toujours tes ordres ? Du frère qui nous met toujours dans le pétrin ? Tu parles de moi, là ? Arrête je t'en prie.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de ton support pour surmonter tout ça.

-Non. Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi ? C'est ma faute si tu es dans cet état, lâcha-t-il. T'a déjà oublié ?! C'est ma faute ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as même pas engueulé, alors que d'habitude tu me fais la leçon pour moins que ça !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas l'intention de me prendre la tête avec toi. Pas maintenant que je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir !

-Oui, bah j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches. Tu continues à mener ta vie normalement, comme si tu voyais toujours.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Je devrais me lamenter ? Je ne m'en fiche pas Raph, comment tu peux penser ça ?! Je vis avec ça tous les jours. Tous les matins quand je me réveille, je sais que je ne verrais pas la lumière du soleil. Tu veux que je te dise, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que depuis que je suis aveugle, alors le silence autour de moi me terrorise. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ma famille. De toute ma famille ! T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?!

Soudain, Leo entendit Raphaël gémir, puis renifler, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. La tête entre ses mains, il tremblait tout entier. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il voulu répliquer, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Leonardo resta immobile. "_Il ... pleure ?_", se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Gêné, Leo s'approcha lentement, en suivant le son des sanglots de son cadet. Il s'installa finalement près de lui, gêné d'entendre son frère déverser ses sentiments. Parce que Raphaël ne pleurait tout simplement jamais, ou en tout cas, jamais devant lui.

-Sh, murmura-t-il en posant une main fragile dans sa nuque.

-Si seulement je t'avais écouté … Si pour une fois j'avais suivis tes foutus ordres !

-Raph-, murmura Leo en frottant l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère.

-Arf, mais arrête de me toucher !, explosa Raph.

Il luttait, mais Leo réussi néanmoins à l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Raphaël avait beau avoir un sale caractère et une fierté démesurée, il avait lui aussi besoin de son grand frère, et rien ne pourrait réparer ses erreurs. Il se sentait si seul, si coupable … Mais il était surtout touché par ce que lui avait dit Leonardo.

* * *

**_Raph visa et lança son arme face à lui pour détruire le flacon, mais Leo s'interposa._**

**_-Raph, non !, hurla-t-il. _**

**_-Leo, ne fais pas ça !, intervint Donatello. _**

**_Raphaël avait visé juste. Son arme transperça le flacon, et le liquide incolore qu'il contenait fut projeté de tous les côtés, y comprit vers Leo qui s'était placé devant lui._**

* * *

-C'est à cause de l'acide. Si seulement j'avais fermé ma grande bouche … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?! C'est moi … moi qui aurais dû avoir les yeux brûlés … pas toi !, cria-t-il entre deux sanglots. Pas toi …

Leonardo ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer son frère, qui déversait ses larmes dans le creux de son cou.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça …, murmura-t-il en sanglotant.

-C'était ma responsabilité … de te protéger.

-Non. Pas après les horreurs que je t'ai dites.

-Tu restes mon frère, Raph.

-Je ne le mérite pas. Tu cherchais à m'aider, et moi je t'ai envoyé bouler, comme toujours. Mais c'est mon caractère … Je ne sais pas vivre autrement … Et à cause de ce foutu caractère, tu as perdu la vue.

-Raphaël, ne te blâme pas, chuchota Leo. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si, c'est entièrement ma faute.

-Non, c'est celle des Foots. Ce sont eux, et uniquement eux les responsables. C'est l'un d'entre eux qui a lancé cet acide vers nous.

-Mais … m-mais … Non. Ce n'est pas juste !, grogna Raphaël, impuissant.

La tortue bandée de bleu ferma les yeux, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses propres larmes. C'était dur pour le jeune chef de savoir son frère si triste, car Raph ne l'était jamais au point de le montrer, et surtout pas à Leo. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Raphaël soupire profondément, les yeux clos et la gorge dénouée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Tu sais ... d'être aveugle, demanda-t-il finalement.

-C'est comme si j'étais constamment dans une pièce noire. Je me sens seul et étouffé._  
_

Raphaël soupira une nouvelle fois, ne sachant que répondre. Il aurait bien aimé dire qu'il comprenait, mais ça aurait été mentir. Il ne comprenait pas, et il ne comprendrait certainement jamais.

-J'ai besoin de toi, murmura Leo en le serrant davantage. J'ai besoin de toi, Raph, je t'assure.

-Ouais, moi aussi, grommela Raphaël.

Embarrassé, il recula soudain, puis il sécha ses joues avec son bras en raclant sa gorge. Il posa ensuite maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant.

-C'est toujours moi le chef, alors c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, sourit Leo en séchant ses larmes. Bon. Allez, va dormir.

-Si tu t'attends à recevoir un « oui chef », tu peux rêver.

Leo gloussa à sa réflexion, puis il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Raphaël savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide et qu'il voulait garder son autonomie, alors il se contenta d'un simple avertissement.

-Fais gaffe à la porte.

-Aha. Très drôle.

Cette fois-ci, il trouva rapidement la poignée, tandis que Raphaël se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Leo ?, appela-t-il alors que son frère ouvrit la porte.

Il se retourna simplement, attendant patiemment au pas de la porte.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?, chuchota Raph déjà à moitié endormi.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, sourit Leo.

**_Le noir faisait désormais moins peur à Leo._**

**_Le pardon, c'était tout ce dont Raphaël avait besoin. Il comprit, malgré lui, qu'il devait cesser de vouloir guérir son frère, mais qu'il devait, au contraire, l'accepter tel qu'il était. C'était dur, ce sentiment d'impuissance, mais il devait l'accepter. _**

Le lendemain, ils s'entraînèrent ensemble, travaillant sur les sens qu'il restait à Leonardo, plus particulièrement sur son ouïe qui s'était considérablement développée. D'ailleurs, lorsque Raphaël tenta de l'attaquer par l'arrière, Leo se déplaça sur la gauche et le fit trébucher. Raphaël roula au sol, et termina finalement sur la carapace. Fier, Leo pointa son sabre vers le visage de son frère en souriant.

-Tu m'as donné trop d'ordres ces derniers temps. C'est toujours moi le chef, tu te rappelles ?

-Ouais profite, parce que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau la prochaine fois, grogna Raph.

**_Il l'accepterait._**

* * *

**_Bonsoir ! Voici ma première fiction sur les tortues, soyez indulgents :) Laissez un review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer. Passez une bonne journée.  
_**

**_Bisous, à bientôt._**

**_Hiveen._**


End file.
